3. Communicatievaardigheden en psychosociale aspecten in de revalidatie
Algemene info Studiepunten: 3 Proffen: De Wachter, Neerinckx Examenvragen 2013-2014 De Wachter - Babbeltje slaan over je eigen paper. Hij vraagt hoe je bij die persoon komt en waarom je die hebt gekozen. Wat je het meest verraste. Wat je later wil doen als beroep. Wat je zelf van de getuigenis hebt geleerd. EEn gelijkenis geven tussen het verhaal van je paper en de verhalen uit het weekend. Neerinckx ''- Professor Neerinckx start met de casus te schetsen en zegt dan dat je mag beginnen. Hij geeft ook aan wanneer je mag stoppen. Na het gesprek vroeg hij aan mij hoe ik de casus had voorbereid en wat ik in gedachten had zeker wel en zeker niet te doen. Dan vroeg hij aan mij waarom ik een bepaalde stilte had laten vallen, hij voeg ook waarom ik me neutraal opstelde en als laatste vroeg hij me hoe ik de persoon zou motiveren om te revalideren. Dit was mijn casus: 50-jarige man met een dwarslaesie door een motorongeval. Hij heeft al 2 maanden gerevalideerd, maar nu is pas duidelijk dat de partiele leasie toch een volledige leasie is en dat hij dus vor de rest van zijn leven in een rolstoel moet zitten. Het is nogal een sportieve man die nu een beetje down is. - Casus met 50-jarige bedrijfsleider, kapotte knie door skien, wil verder werken. Bij mij stuurde hij dat redelijk snel in de richting dat de patient veel te snel wou genezen en alles terug doen. Je moest dus goed kunnen duidelijk maken dat dat niet mogelijk was, maar toch hoop geven dat het wel betert. - Casus van Dhr Jansen, die al 2 weken bezig is met zijn revalidatie, maar je merkt op dat hij zijn thuis oefeningen weer niet heeft gedaan.Je wordt hier moedeloos van omdat je toch veel moeite hebt gedaan om de oefeningen aan te passen en omdat je schrik hebt dat de mobiliteitsbeperking zal blijven als hij zelf niet oefent. Ik was dan begonnen met 'Dag meneer Jansen, voor dat we beginnen had ik graag iets met u besproken. Ik ben heel blij dat u telkens naar de afspraken komt, maar ik merk op dat u thuis uw oefeningen niet gedaan hebt.Hoe komt dit?' ik kreeg echt een kutreactie. 'Ik doe mijn oefeningen wel, wie heeft gezegd da ik dat niet doe.' 'Ik merk op dat de revalidatie niet echt vordert.' 'Ja ik vind ook dat de revalidatie niet vordert.' Naar het einde toe verliep het wel beter. In de nabespreking vroeg hij nog waarom ik met een positief aspect begon. En wat te doen als de man heel kwaad wordt en zegt dat hij naar een andere kiné wil. '''2012-2013' De Wachter Vertel over uw paper. Geen enkele theorie vraag over de cursus. Neerinckx '' Gewoon babbeltje slaan. '''Voor 2012' De Wachter - Valt heel goed mee, bij mij vroeg hij geen theorie, wel moest je vergelijkingen maken met de sprekers van het weekend. - Enkel over de paper, niks over theorie of getuigenissen - hoe ik aan de persoon kwam die ik heb geïnterviews, hoe het was om dat te doen en dan nog iets over het tijdsverschil omdat de gebeurtenis bij mij vrij lang geleden is gebeurd. ook vroeg hij aan bijna iedereen dat ik heb gehoord wat ze later wouden doen als beroep. - Een blinde vrouw, een schizofrene vrouw, de man van iemand met schizofrenie, een vrouw met ziekte van huntington in de familie, iets over spina bifida, kindje met down (at zij wist wat hare kleine had en de dokters ontkenden dat. Dus was ze boos als ze uiteindelijk zeiden dat het wel Down was en dan is ze naar een ander ziekenhuis gegaan), MS, man met borstkanker, moeder van iemand met NAH Neerinckx - Eerst gesprek, opt einde vraagt hij 2 begrippen (empathie en betrekkingsaspect) - Empathie en wat te doen bij iemand die te veel vertelt en dus een chaos van het gesprek maakt. - De paradox van de geneeskunde, empathie en ook hoe je een moeilijk gesprek terug de juiste richting kan in sturen - Casus: zoon van 70jarige vrouw die een week geleden hersenbloeding had gedaan en nu halfzijdig verlamd is, verward maar bij bewustzijn. De zoon wacht op de kiné in de gang voor extra info. ik dacht dat ik duizend vragen zou krijgen waar ik geen antwoord op kan geven, maar eigenlijk begon hij wat rond de pot te draaien over hoe ziek zijn moeder was en dat hij het niet meer zag goedkomen met haar enzovoort. - Man van 60 na prostaatoperatie die incontinent is geworden. info geven over revalidatie als hij weer thuis is. Bijvraag: je bent je uitleg aan het doen en je merkt dat de patient weinig zegt, en eigenlijk stilletjes zit te wenen. Hoe reageer je? - Ik moest in het midden van de anamnese beginnen en het voorgaande samenvatten (ik had al klachten en verwachtingen bevraagd: hier mocht ik zelf kiezen wat de patient daar had gezegd), maar het is wel duidelijk.